Written in blood
by Amaranth witch of laughter
Summary: A new pure-blood vampire at the Cross Academy comes find love and answers to her past. Torn between love and pride, will she finds her way into the protection of her true lover's arms? Will she be the good little girl for her father or be who she wants to
1. Chapter 1: Begginings

**Chapter 1**

The clouds raced past the moon, it was at it fullest, the light shown in the through the stain glass window of the Night Class. The students of the Moon Dorm talked quietly as they waited for their president to announce the news that every one had been waiting for. They didn't completely understand what was happening, but they had their guesses. Some dead off wrong, while others were so close, still they couldn't fully comprehend what was going on.

Finally the agonizing wait was over, in walked the president of the Moon Dorm, and trailing behind him was a timid looking girl. Her brown hair fell down to her lower back and glissaded in the moon light. In contrast, to her green eyes that was bright and warm. Around her neck was a silk choker, off to the side was a rose; the life had been sucked out of it. Just like the girl. The room grew dead silent, all eyes on the new student. Whispers spread like wild fires until the two got to the front of the class and the President spoke. The girl only reached the President chest; she was fragile and petite, much smaller than the other in the class.

"Let us greet our newest student attending the Cross Academy," said Kaname Kuran. "I hope you will enjoy your stay at the Cross Academy, Suki Amano. Miss Ruka, if you don't mind will you tell Miss Amano how thing work around here?" His shadowy brown eyes sparkled in the moon light. They were like one way glass, he could look out, but you couldn't look in. Smiling back Suki replied "Thank you for your kindness, but I think I can find how things work on my own" The class was quiet while she spoke, for another reason then how she was speaking so quiet and timidly. A new student wouldn't get as much attention as she had, you see, she is different; special would be a better word to describe her. For besides Kaname, she was only vampire at this school who was a pure-blood. She escorted herself to a desk in the back of the class where no one would bother her, just as the teacher walked to start the class.

She walked to the last row that was available and sat down waiting for the class to settle down. She realized that the class was more of a free feral then an actual class; friend chatted to each other, read various books, as they sipped small wine glasses filled with artificial blood. But since Suki was new here she didn't have any friend, she sat in her seat as she drew an illustration into her small sketchpad. Students walked in and out of class freely, but Suki attached to her seat, working hard on this on her drawing.

Finally class was over, the teacher properly dismissed the students, and they start their way to the door, except Suki and Aido. Hanabusa Aido saw that the new girl was still seated, not knowing whether or not she had heard the teacher, and he headed up to where she sat. Hunched over her sketchpad, Suki put the final touches to the drawing, just trying to make perfect before she left. "Um, Amano, I don't know whether you heard, but we can leave now, so come' on. Wow, did you do that? It's amazing." Aido stared in awe at the drawing, a perfect illustration of a rose, with her own little touches. From the rose, the color dripped from it, turning it half white, half red, and a drop of red held onto a thorn.

"You know, I'm also an artist." went on Aido, closing his eyes, trying to come up with a better lie to brag about, "But I haven't done it in a while so…"

And as he ran along with his tall tale, Suki closed the sketchpad, collected her books, silently walking away. By the time Aido had finally shut up, she had left with no trace of evidence, leaving him behind.


	2. Chapter 2: Rumors

**Chapter 2**

Class has ended and all of the students of the Night Class, the vampire night had ended, and dawn was arising. The sun was rising in the east; this was the time for the Night Class to move from the school to the Moon Dorm. Awaiting them were two Guardians of theCrossAcademy, Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu. Yuki stood next to the large gate, bowing respectfully at the Night class, while the other one leaned coolly against the stone wall, not seeming happy to be there.

"Welcome back to your dorms," said Yuki with a grin, "I hoped you enjoyed school today."

As Kaname passed, he nodded, thanking Yuki for spending her time on patrol. A small blush covered her cheeks, bowing again to hide it. As the group continued to pass, she noticed a small new face. Mumbling something to her colleague, she made her way to her. "Are you Lady Suki Amano?" She asked.

"Yes, that would be me." Said Suki, proud to her name, yet still with a timid tone.

"You sound worried, don't be." Said the girl, grasping her hands, "Everyone is really nice here, you'll get along fine. The president and the vice president are extremely kind, even so, if you need anything at all come to me." Said the girl grinning.

"Thank you, for your kindness. Do you mind telling me a little about the student over there?" Looking in the direction of one of the blonds, Hanabusa Aido.

"What did upper classmate Idol, um, Aido do to you?" asked the Guardian in an irritated voice. But when the young girl went to open her mouth to ask his profession and if he liked art, she had already stormed off to tell him straight.

* * *

><p>Pulling Aido aside from the rest of the group, Kain began to talk to him.<p>

"I can tell, what are you thinking about?" Astonished at his cousin's for making a first move like that, he realized that he actually wanted to know.

"It's just, what's up with the new girl?" He went off like rapid fire, "Refusing Lord Kaname's help like that, what's with that girl!" complained Aido.

"Well how about you talk to her,"said Kain looking back at the lonesome Suki, who looked at the floor as she walked, "But I do agree she does seem cold, but then again she is new here. She hasn't gotten the ropes yet, she'll loosen up soon enough."

Looking up at his cousin once again, he seemed astonished at what Kain was saying he turned his head, looking down. Not necessary agreeing with him he mumbled a short "Fine" he tried to continue, but was interrupted by a scream, directed at him.

"Upper classmate Aido, what did you say or do to the new student?"

Starting an argument the two went on about it, while Kain was left to himself. He shot another long look at the young girl; she was walking in the back of the cluster of students. This wasn't the first time though, all though class she had placed herself in the back of the room. While Kain looked, Suki shot up a look and the two pairs of eyes meet, but only for a second. They returned to their visualization before, as if nothing had happened. "She seems so lonely." He thought to himself

* * *

><p>The truth be told, none of the other students had talked to her since she was first introduced. No one had spoken to her directly only to be rejected by a comment. No one tried to speak to her, only a wave of harsh whispers and rumors. All they knew about her was her name but they all had their first impressions on her.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Acceptances

**Chapter 3**

"Alright Miss Amano, here's your room, number 52," said Ichijo, "Your roommate is Yukari Ikeda. Hope you enjoy yourself." A soft smile played on his lips as he helped carry in the last of her bag. There weren't many to start with though, just two luggage bags and a small purse, the only thing Suki had actually carried.

"Thank you for you kindness, Mr. Ichijo," replied Suki in her shy voice, "I can take care of the rest from here."

When Suki had first arrived at the campus her bags had been dropped of at the Moon dorm and one of the students had waited to escort her to the Night class. The bags had been simply dropped off in the commons and sat there, waiting for Suki's return. Her room was on the second floor so bring up two luggages' is a struggle for many people, and for Suki's fragile body. By the third step she was struggling and physically exhausted, but forged upward. Everyone else had passed her without a second glance, worn-out after a long day at school, everyone except Ichijo.

"May I give you a hand, Miss Amano?" asked the young man politely, reaching out a giving hand. Giving a weary nod, she let him take the two bags, one under each arm, and started up the stairs with ease. She grabbed her purse and trailed close behind him, trying not to get lose in the maze that was the Night Dorm.

Ichijo closed the door behind him, leaving the two girls to themselves. The room had a pleasant aroma to it, a homey feeling. Her roommate was in her nightgown, ready to crawl into her canopy bed.

"Oh, hello Amano," said Yukari with a big smile on her face, "And welcome to our room, this bed is mine" she said as she sat down on the bed, "So that one is yours." The girl explained pointing to the other bed on the right side of the room. Showing that she understood she rolled her bags to the foot of the bed, unzipped one of them and started to put her stuff in beaus. After finishing only one, she let out a yawn, reviling her fangs. She grabbed a nightdress and started to head towards the door to get changed in the bathroom.

"Amano wait," called Yukari, "if you want to you can save the hike and change here?" asked the girl unshared of her roommates reply. They waited a few seconds in silences, until finally Suki replied, "Alright." With a soft smile played on her lips.

She turned her back on her to; undress herself, not wanting to look roommate in the eyes. She took off her shirt, pulled her nightdress over her head, and then took off her skirt. "Thank you…" she opened her mouth to say more, but something stopped her. "Oh come 'on you can say more, hey maybe, eventually I can get a full sentence out of you!" exclaimed the Yukari, as she pushed her red hair out of her face. Nodding, Suki continued to unpack, but only her small hand bag. This only held a small picture of someone close and a small porslin doll. She looked over to her roommate and saw that she was staring at the doll, it stared back. Embarrassed of the doll she turned her head, while her check turned red.

"Is that your doll? Don't worry it's totally fine. I wasn't to sure if you would be ok if I had a doll also" and with that Yukari pulled out a ragged old doll that looked like it had seen better days. But still a smile was still on it's face, a smile that made Suki smile back.


	4. Chapter 4: Reassurances

**Chapter 4**

Tired from her first day at the Cross Academy, Suki laid down in her king size canopy bed. She turned off the light on the nightstand next to the bed, and looked up to the picture that she had placed next to the light. Whispering something to the picture, she pulled the porcelain doll under her chin and kissed it on the head. Yawning once again to show off her fangs, she turned onto her other side to face the wall, and started to nod off into sleep. In the silence, Yukari called out in a soft whisper, "Good night.", but didn't expect for word of kindness in return. A few minutes passed until another voice broke into the night, "Good night, Yukari." The two girls grinned to themselves until slumber finally took over their bodies.

But Suki couldn't sleep peacefully. She tossed and turned while she slept that night, a nightmare had consumed her. But this was a recurring dream, one of the past, one that was real. Each time, more and more was shown, but no matter how many times it happened, it would still scare her, as much as anyone else. She had been sucked into this other realm; her mind went to the dream while her body stayed in her bed. She was aware of what was accruing, but still accept that it was the past.

She was back in her bed, not the one here, the one at her old house, a mansion. Through the heavy curtains the sun was trying to peek into the room. A bloodcurdling scream came into the night, one that sounded very close, and one that was right next to Suki's room. A bright flash of light blurred her vision, as she found herself running to the room next to her to see a horrifying sight. Blood was splattered against the walls; the covers of the bed had been thrown to across the room, now lying on the floor. Looking away she saw where the blood was coming from. Their was a young women with long black hair that came to her lower back, on her legs, cloths and arms, blood was all. Little puncture wounds were scattered out around her body, and pierced her cloths. Her hands quivered as she held up a weapon that was pointing something at an object in the corner of the room. That object was directed at her sister, her identical twin sister, Suzuki.

These were the same as last time that she had this dream, just a little clearer than last time. But what had happened to her after this point was just a mystery, well at least up until now. Another flash of light and Suki found herself on the back of the stranger, defending her sister. She dug her fangs into the foreigner's neck, trying to suck every last drop of blood out of her. An additional flash of light filled Suki's vision, this time begging her sister to stay with her. "Suzuki, please don't leave, you're the only one who understands me! Please, drink my blood!" She wiped her long hair out of her eyes, wiping away blood, tears, and rubbed her face to try to keep her awake.

Finally the nightmare was over; Suki woke up, covered in sweat and tears, as she screamed, "No!" This scream had startled her roommate, Yukari who had been resting peacefully; she ripped off her sleeping mask rushing to Suki. "Don't worry it was just a dream, it's not real, it was just a nightmare." She placed her stern hands onto Suki's shoulders and held her tight. Realizing that she was crying, she pulled her close, into a hug and rubbed her back. "Don't worry, you're here now, it was all a dream, it's alright, everything will be fine."


	5. Chapter 5: Petrified

**Chapter 5**

An orange light shown in through the curtain of the Moon Dorm, twilight was arriving. It was time for the vampic day to start, along with school at the Cross Academy. The Moon Dorm was stirring, getting ready for another day at school. Many still yawning, sleepy from waking up in the middle of their night, curiosity swept over them. Questioning who would have screamed like, for what cause, and at that time, apprehensive to find out the truth. Only two people knew who had screamed, one knew the cause.

"Suki, Suki," said Yukari Ikeda, looking down at her new roommate, "C'mon, it about time for school to start. You got to get up if you want to take a shower; if we don't hurry then there won't be any left." Groaning and rubbing her eyes, Suki was reluctant to get up, and continued to groan until she sat up. Not aware of what was happening, she followed a regular pattern that she had grown a custom to in the morning, getting herself prepared for another day.

* * *

><p>Unbuttoning his shirt in his usual cool fashion, Kain was just ready for another day the Cross Academy, seeing the twilight sun, he pulled back on the curtain. Sneaking a quick look at the setting sun, a small moan emerged from a darkness of the room.<p>

"Akatsuki, how many times do I have to tell you? It's too bright!" Grumbled Hanabusa, as he sat up from his bed. "Well this is the only way that I can get you up," replied Kain in his same casual fashion that he always spoke in, "Any way, you told me to wake you earlier so, what was the reason again?" he questioned, brushing his hair back with his hand.

"To put that girl in her place! What gives her the right to talk to me like that, and especially Lord Kaname?" yelling back, getting out of bed.

"Who Ruka, what did she did to you this time?" he asked, picking up a book of his to carry to school.

"No, it's that new girl, what's up with her? She should respect her elders and at that another pureblood like herself. Hey, where are you going, wait for me?" Cried out Hanabusa, his cousin already out the door and into the hallway. "I'm not going to watch you harass a girl, and knowing the power of a pureblood, she will probably make you hurt." Letting down a gulp, he thought to himself "Knowing the power of Lord Kaname, he'll probably kick my ass…"

* * *

><p>All prepared for another day of classes, nighttime was setting in, and the classes were making the switch-off. The Guardians continued to hold back the screaming crowd of girls, while the guys stayed in their dorm sulking away, at the lost of close to all of the school girls. The only one that remained was the Sun dorms class president who cried out to his lover, Ruka, who tried hard to ignore the fact that he was there. This crossover had become a custom to this ritual to the students.<p>

Still not in the swing of things, Yukari had to drag Suki along with her, just to assure that she didn't get lost. As they walked, towards class, a small conversation started between the two, along with many others, including Aido and Kain. Any day, Aido would love the sweet sound of harmony of the cries of the girls, but today he tried hard not to.

"Alright Akatsuki, I'm going in."

"Hanabusa, I really don't think that's…"

But by that time he had already making his way to the girls. Bumping Yukari out of the way, where she fell to the ground, Aido placed an arm around the small girl. Getting herself off the ground, not taking a thought of swiping the dirt off her skirt, Yukari started to yell, "Aido, what the hell is wrong with you, didn't you see we were talking? Don't ignore me, dammit!"

"So, Ms. Amano, what's going on? How's that picture of your doing?" nodding towards a small note book, in her dainty hands.

"Is that what you really want to ask me, Mr. Aido?" she asked with her small voice, but this time it wasn't as scared.

"Don't act like you don't hear me!"

"Heh, lucky guess, you're correct. That's not what I came here for; I came here to tell you something. Well, more like to put you in your place, ever talk to Lord Kaname the way you did yesterday," a chill came onto the girl, slowly consuming her, in a whisper Aido continued, "I'll make you regret it." He finished looking into her eyes.

It seemed time had frozen when the next words that came out of the girls mouth, they spoke in a harsh stern way. "If these humans weren't so ignorant, I would make you suffer," she once jade eyes, now changed to crimson, and the chill that was sent to her was now redirected at Aido, "do you understand?"

As if with time Aido too had froze, petrified by the words, Suki had slipped out of his grasp and started to walk towards the school once more. Trying to make sense of what had just happened, a voice jolted him back to reality.

"Aido I swear, one day, I'll kill you." A direct slap in the head, not only sent him flying into reality, but also to the ground. "That's what you get for breaking up our conversation, and letting your guard down!" As Yukari ran ahead to catch up, Aido still lay on the floor, slowly getting up onto his knees, until once again he stood up. What had happened, he slowly pieced together.

"So this is the power of a pure blood." He said to himself.


	6. Chapter 6: Pleasure

**So after reviewing Vampire Knight for the second time, I realized two things. One, Kaname and Ichijo are better combo than anyones else, and second, my character is to much like Maria! I've never realized it before. Also there is someting that I would like to add that this all starts a little before the series starts so...  
>For all my loyal fans, thanks for reading, I've gotten over 800 views, smiley face.<strong>

**Chapter 6**

Taking a seat, each of the individual students of the Night Class took a seat in a row. Though, some of the students preferred to sit on the desks, on the window sill, or in the seats where they were meant to. A small light shown into the classroom, through the large windows, tainted so it wouldn't burn the students with the remaining rays of sun. Many of the students took a seat, scattered around the classroom, in there usual row with friends. They shared in a little short talk and gossip with their remaining time until the teacher would arrive to start the class. Making their way to a row, Yukari stepped into her row she typical always sat at, where her other friends waited for her with "important" news. But Suki, missing the cue to join her, continued to the last row where she sat the night before. Right before sitting down in the seat, she was startled by the sound of her name being called, looking up she saw Yukari waving frantically. "Whatcha doing sitting way back there? Common, sit with us." Changing the direction of which she was waving in a beckoning motion.

A little taken back, she looked at her, tilting her head to one side, her long hair following behind her. "Well what are you waiting for, a formal invitation?" She said finally, losing her patients, disappearing behind the row. Still a little shocked, Suki slowly grabbed her books, hopping lightly onto the steps, heading towards her. When she reached the row, where Yukari had sat, she found a spot on the edge reserved for her. Behind Yukari where three other faces, looking past the one in front to get a look at the new girl. Silence inhabited the group until the one in the middle broke into the silence, "Hello," said the girl with a grin, "My name is Kazuko, and it's very nice to meet you." The other two greeted her and introduced themselves to Suki. After that they started up the conversation, trying to get the new girl involved to, but with no sign of success. Suki had opened up her book, starting a drawing that started to take shape, a box for the head, a line for the body, and curves for arms.

Class start up, and ran as it always did, the teacher lectures, the infinite whispers of students, and the chastising of the professor. This went on until the class was over, only for a few minute, the next class start, and the same pattern reoccurred over and over. By half way through the school day, the teacher gave up on them and let them have their way. At this time, Suki drawing was nearly complete, just putting on the last of the details of the shadows. A girl who looked a lot like herself hovered on the page, a serene look on her face, a rose compressed to her nose; her long hair flowed effortlessly behind her, and a long silk dress flowing. The girl had much resemblance to the artist, in the face and the hair, but the one in the drawing was much longer.

"Wow that's amazing, Lady Amano that looks a lot like you! Is it a self portrait, or is it what you want to be?" said the girl at the other end looking over the others heads.

"Oh, this," said Suki looking down at drawing, attempting to hide her flushed cheeks, "Thank you, but no it's not me."

"Then who is it?" asked the girl next to Yukari.

"Ah, it's, um…"

"Lady Amano may speak to you for a second alone?"

Looking away from the drawing, the young girl looked to one side, and then tilted her head up towards the ceiling to meet a pair of orange eyes. Kain Akatsuki stood over the girls like a tower with his height, and was a skyscraper compared to Suki. "Excuses me, Lady Amano, but may I speak with you?"  
>"Yes."<p>

* * *

><p>A soft breeze rustled through the trees, swaying in the rhythm of nature, nothing stirred, for all were asleep. Look over tops of trees, with the on going scenery, one couldn't help but admire and watch in awe. Stand alone the balcony, Suki and Akatsuki stared off into the distance, waiting for one to break the silence. But all that spoke was the soft whispering of another breeze.<p>

"I'm sorry for any disrespect that my cousin may have brought you." Said Kain, bowing his head low, as he learned to do for royals, "He can be arrogant and refuses to admit to his mistakes so I am in his place to right his wrong. Please forgive him." He finished lowering his head lower then ever.

_Hee hee hee_

Tinkling laughter filled the air like bubbles, popping to release an echo of more giggling. Then crescendo, till it was an all out laughter.

Raising his head to see, Kain saw that the pureblood that stood before him, red as an apple, and gasping for air between releasing bursts of laughter.

"Please, _huff_, stand, _heeheehee,_ there is no need to be sorry for someone else."

_Ha Ha Ha Ha!_


End file.
